


До встречи в темноте

by Vitce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Истиная сущность, природа титанов рано или поздно дает о себе знать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До встречи в темноте

Жан сонно поморгал, вслушиваясь в темноту. Где-то клекотала ночная птица, стрекотали цикады, мир дышал жизнью и звуками, даже сложно было представить, что это не привычный знакомы лес в паре часов хода от города, а самое сердце чуждой, смертельно опасной территории.

— Так странно сидеть здесь вот так, — пробормотал Жан, уставившись в мох и сплетения корней. На Эрена он старался не смотреть, достаточно было того, что он слышал глубокое ровное дыхание с какой-то хрипящей ноткой, чувствовал всем телом лихорадочный жар его кожи. — Я все время думаю, что оказался здесь, ну знаешь, как бы по ошибке.

Он помолчал, повозился, пытаясь расправить замявшееся съехавшее одеяло. От земли тянуло влажным холодком, и Жан подвинулся ближе к Эрену, чувствуя, как согревается спина. Ночь наваливалась сверху гладким черным боком, шелковисто терлась о щеки и дышала, дышала на него.

Уже третью ночь он не чувствовал запаха дыма.

Где-то вскрикнула птица, и Жан невольно вздрогнул.

— Мне все время кажется, что меня не должно быть здесь. То есть, здесь должен быть не я. Микаса, например, — он нахохлился, натягивая зеленую кайму капюшона еще ниже. — Она сильная. Армин умный, он тоже мог бы быть здесь. Капрал этот сумасшедший... кто-нибудь!

Нужно было поспать до того, как рассветет, мягкие солнечные лучи разбудят первых титанов, но Жан только кутался плотнее и сжимался в темноте. Казалось, его тело заключено в кокон темноты, а внутри — под ребрами — снова темнота. Сонное оцепенение накатывало волнами, Жан проваливался в секундную дремоту и тут же выныривал, содрогаясь от железистого привкуса на губах.

Эрен заворочался. Его дыхание коснулось затылка.

— Знаешь, я как-то устал что ли, — тихо прошептал Жан, но Эрен явно услышал. Затих, расслабился. Кажется, его успокаивал сам по себе чужой голос. — Мы ведь в разведотряде всего несколько месяцев. И можно сказать, что все уже кончилось. Я так устал.

Сейчас он даже немного завидовал тем, кому не пришлось пробираться по лесам, вслушиваясь в каждый звук, боясь пропустить опасность, боясь привлечь внимание, боясь всего вокруг, наполняясь страхом от пяток до самого горла, как ядовитой темной водой, густой и затхлой.

— Тебе... — голос прозвучал сдавленно и хрипло, — просто надо... выспаться...

Жан вскинулся, в животе все заледенело, словно на пронизывающем ветру. Но все равно он не смотрел. Зажмурился и спросил онемевшими губами:

— Ты можешь говорить?

— Наверное... — Эрен вытолкнул это из глотки равнодушно, невпопад и сразу замолчал.

— Как ты?

— Недолго осталось, — он закашлялся, все тело затряслось.

Больше ничего Жан не спросил, только коротко кивнул и снова сжался, подтягивая колени к груди.

Он лежал, вслушиваясь в полную звуков тишину и уплывал, проваливался в нее. На губах снова осел солоноватый густой привкус, от которого перехватывало горло и почему-то ужасно хотелось пить. В темноте Жан видел Микасу с ее гордо вскинутой головой, прямую и четкую, видел короткий дрожаще-живой взгляд, которым она обменялась с Риваем, прежде чем оба взлетели, как два ястреба. В этот последний момент их связывало что-то огромное и звенящее, как струна. В темноте прятался Армин, тихо хрипящий, с кровавыми пузырьками вскипающими на губах. Они все остались в темноте, и только Жан жил, кутался в плащ, пытаясь согреться.

Но темнота подкрадывалась все ближе, облизывая носки сапог.

— Ты мог бы уйти, — заметил Эрен. Казалось, его голос стал еще ниже, слабее, невнятнее. — Оставить меня.

— Не хочу. Устал. — Они все устали. Человечеству надоело претворяться, будто его существование вовсе не длинная, растянувшаяся на столетие агония. — Знаешь, я ведь соврал. Когда я был маленьким, я хотел вступить в разведотряд. Хотел выйти за стену, увидеть мир.

— Тогда почему...

— Я не был за стеной Мария. Но я слышал рассказы. Все слышали, знали, что там было. Даже мечтать сделалось слишком страшно. — На миг подумалось, что весь их мир оказался погребен под лавиной этого влажного противного комковатого страха, все росшего с каждым прожитым днем. — Должно быть, ты презираешь меня. Ты никогда не боялся.

— Мне страшно, — отозвался Эрен из темноты. — Сейчас. Ханджи рассказывала мне о говорящем титане. Он пытался заговорить с женщиной из разведотряда. А потом убил ее. И я все представляю... как это будет. Сижу и представляю... — он замолчал, затих в темноте, будто и не было рядом с Жаном огромного пятнадцатиметрового тела.

На востоке медленно разливался лимонно-голубоватый отсвет скорого рассвета, и от одного взгляда на него во рту делалось кисло и противно.

— Эрен? — позвал Жан. — Эрен, слышишь меня?

— Слышу, — произнес тот совсем слабо. Скорее прорычал.

И тогда Жан посмотрел на него. Глаза слабо светились в полумраке на узком хищном лице. Блестели влажные зубы, обведенные алыми пластами голого, не прикрытого кожей мяса. Вглядываясь в его лицо, Жан наблюдал, как медленно, по капле уходит из этих глаз разум, как разглаживаются злые усталые складки на лбу. Так же выглядел Райнер всего несколько дней назад. Стоял, объясняя что-то Эрену, широко жестикулируя бронированными ладонями. А потом коротко покачнулся.

И все.

— Надеюсь... еще увидимся, — произнес Жан. Темнота жадно глотала Эрена.

Когда огромная неловкая рука потянулась к нему, Жан не стал закрывать глаза.

Он не успел закричать, только почувствовал, как все тело наполняется черной холодной пустотой.


End file.
